


5 veces que Kate admiro su anillo de compromiso + Una vez que Anthony lo hizo

by KatherineMarcelineQueen



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: Engagement, F/M, No beta we die like Edmund, Por que no hay en español?, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherineMarcelineQueen/pseuds/KatherineMarcelineQueen
Summary: Las 5 veces que Kate Sheffield admiro su anillo de compromiso (Al igual que otras personas) + Una vez que Anthony lo hizo-¿Por que no hay en español? No lo se, pero voy a cambiar eso. Ya leí "El vizconde que me amo" demasiadas veces, y esto feliz por que ya se confirmo la segunda temporada.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield, Colin Bridgerton/Penelope Featherington, Violet Bridgerton & Kate Sheffield
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	1. Capitulo I

**Author's Note:**

> Debo decir que es la primera vez que me adentro a este fandom, termine de ver la serie mas de 7 veces, ya leí el libro más de 3 veces, y busque historias de Kate/Anthony, pero no hay suficientes (Las leí todas en un día) y me di cuenta de que no existen en español, lo cual me puso triste, así que aquí estoy, sin saber muy bien que hice pero muy feliz.

Kate caminaba lentamente por el pequeño sendero del jardín, con el viento que hacia la falda de su vestido se balanceaba levemente rozando las flores de Lady Bridgerton a su paso, sabía que tenia poco tiempo para seguir paseando antes de que oscureciera. Justo cuando dio la vuelta en la esquina y se encontró con su prometido, Anthony Bridgerton. El hombre con quien se iba a comprometer en solo unas horas, y con suerte en unas semanas seria la boda.

-Kate-dijo acercándose a ella y guardando su reloj al mismo tiempo- ¿No deberías estar con todos adentro? –

-Quería salir un momento, no me sentía bien rodeada de tanta gente, y se que esta noche será inevitable que eso pasé, así que salí a calmarme un poco- dijo suspirando

-Deberíamos volver ya, parece que se acerca otra tormenta-dijo Anthony viendo el cielo cada vez mas oscuro

-Bien-dijo Kate sin emoción y abrazándose a si misma, aun recordaba el incidente de la biblioteca y como la había consolado. Ambos regresaron tomados del brazo con tranquilidad.

Ambos se separaron para ir a sus propias habitaciones, Kate se fue a cambiarse de vestido y Anthony fue a su estudio. Mas tarde esa noche, después de la cena cuando todos estaban en el salón llamo por la atención de todos, cuando todo quedo en silencio, empezó a hacer su anuncio.

-Me gustaría anunciar que le propuse matrimonio a la señorita Katherine Sheffield y ella acepto-dijo y todos en el salón quedaron en silencio unos segundos, antes de empezar a felicitar a la pareja. Sabía que debía usar su nombre completo, para que no confundieran con Edwina, quería dejar en claro que solo quería a Kate.

Todos parecían muy sorprendidos por la noticia, sin mencionar a Cressida Cowper que parecía querer romper algo, algunos Bridgerton parecían demasiado alegres por la noticia en especial los hermanos mayores y Eloíse. Realmente les agradaba Kate, una chica especial que no se dejaba superar por nada y parecía sacar de sus casillas a su hermano mayor. Después de casi 20 minutos de felicitaciones las cosas parecieron calmarse. Y todos empezaron a bailar ya que era la ultima noche en Aubrey Hall.

Kate se acercó a Penélope que estaba en una esquina viendo como todos bailaban. Los hermanos Bridgerton no se encontraban cerca, debían estar con su madre, pensó Kate.

-Felicidades- dijo Penélope con sinceridad, sabia que muchas felicitaciones, en especial de parte de muchas damas no venían de sus buenos corazones o con buenas intenciones.

-Gracias, supongo que debía imaginarlo, pero aun no es agradable toda esta competencia-dijo Kate haciendo girar la copa entre sus dedos, viendo distraídamente el grupo de madres con sonrisas falsas.

\- ¿No tenías presión cuando comenzó la temporada? – pregunto

-No realmente, o por lo menos no directamente por mí, es por mi hermana, ya que es la incomparable de la temporada, nunca me ha molestado - dijo Kate viendo como Penélope inclinaba la cabeza ligeramente- No lo sé, nadie me había hablado o mirado solamente a mí, sin Edwina a mi lado, es diferente, no creo que sea malo, solo es diferente –

\- Lo lamento – dijo Penélope, si bien sus hermanas no eran el diamante de la temporada, tampoco es que la involucraran mucho a ella, las únicas personas que bailaban o hablaban con ella en bailes eran los Bridgerton, en especial Colin y Eloíse.

\- Supongo que no soy lo que esperaban -dijo Kate por primera vez luciendo insegura y desconfiada. Nada como cuando enfrento a Cressida, o discutía con Lord Bridgerton.

\- Kate, eres maravillosa, se que Lord Bridgerton lo ve – dijo Penélope tratando de subir su ánimo, no le gustaba verla tan desanimada – Sabes, creo que debemos ir caminar por el salón, eso te animara-

-Está bien – dijo Kate tomando la mano de Penélope, todavía sin recuperar su actitud usual

Sin el conocimiento de las dos damas, Benedict y Eloíse habían escuchado la conversación, ambos luciendo preocupados, sabían que Kate no había tenido la misma presión que su hermana, pero no sabían que realmente nadie se interesaba si no estaba Edwina de por medio.

-¿Crees que Anthony lo sepa?- pregunto Eloíse viendo como su mejor amiga trataba de animar a Kate

\- No, no realmente, pero siento que no somos los únicos que notamos ese cambio en Kate- dijo inclinando la cabeza para que su hermana viera al resto de su familia siguiendo con la mirada a Kate, con diferentes signos de angustia y preocupación. En especial su madre.

\- No es justo que ella sienta eso, que no es lo que se espera, claro que no lo es, tiene más cerebro que la mayoría de estas mujeres- dijo Eloíse

\- Hablare con madre, parece la mas preocupada, junto con Simón- dijo viendo al esposo de su hermana con el ceño fruncido

Después de dos vueltas, se detuvieron parecía que nada ayudaba a que el estado de animo se levara, hasta que Colin se acerco para invitar a Penélope a bailar.

-No quiero dejarte- dijo viendo con preocupación a su amiga

-No te preocupes, ve a bailar, tal vez eso me anime-dijo Kate viendo como ambos se dirigían a la pista para el próximo baile

-¿Le importa si ahora yo le hago compañía?- pregunto una voz a su izquierda

-Su gracia-dijo Kate inclinándose

-Simón-dijo el Duque ofreciéndole su brazo

-Kate-dijo aceptando su oferta y ambos volvieron a empezar a caminar

-Debo decir que disfruto verla animada, como en el juego de hoy, que tan melancólica como en este momento-dijo Simón

-No es nada-dijo Kate tratando de restarle importancia

-Lo es, incluso yo lo he notado, y soy pésimo en eso-dijo y eso realmente animo a Kate, la forma tan honesta y sincera de decirlo.

\- Supongo que recibir felicitaciones con sonrisas falsas y con una leve ironía no me hace feliz-dijo Kate viendo como Penélope y Colin parecían genuinamente felices entre si bailando

-Pocas personas felicitan de corazón sobre una boda, en especial esas damas de sociedad, si no es para su beneficio-dijo Simón

\- Supongo -dijo Kate, en pocos pasos mas llegaron a Violet Bridgerton que los recibió con una sonrisa

-Gracias Su Gracia- Dijo Lady Bridgerton y Simón se fue con una inclinación- ¿Te molestaría hablar un momento Kate? –

-No, claro que no-dijo y la siguió hasta una habitación lejos del salón, que reconoció como la biblioteca, de la noche que estuvo con Anthony.

-Pareces levemente decaída-

\- No es nada, de verdad-dijo Kate tratando de sonreír, pero obviamente no funcionaba con su próxima suegra

\- Kate, está bien-dijo Violet guiándola a un sillón para que se sentara

\- Supongo que Edwina seria perfecta para esto, no yo, no soy la incomparable de la temporada, no soy lo que estas personas quieren-dijo encogiéndose de hombros- No lo sé-

-Creo que serás perfecta-dijo Violet sinceramente- Se que este compromiso no fue tan natural como se espera, pero se que ambos se complementan perfectamente, y que serán muy felices-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto sorprendida Kate

-De verdad, eres maravillosa Katherine Sheffield, no dudes de eso-dijo

-Lady Bridgerton yo le agradezco por sus gentiles palabras, pero-

-Violet, y lo digo enserio, se que no ha sido una temporada memorable para ti, pero espero que eso cambie, por lo que oí venciste a Anthony con su mazo de la muerte-

-Si- dijo Kate riendo levemente

\- Esa es la emoción que debes sentir de ahora en adelante, existen altas y bajas, pero recuerda que tienes una familia que estará para ti-dijo Violet abrazándola

-Gracias-dijo Kate, sintiendo como sus ojos picaban levemente, este abrazo le recordaba los que Mary le daba. Se escucho un golpe en la puerta, anunciando alguien afuera de la habitación

-¿Kate?-pregunto Anthony al otro lado de la puerta, Lady Bridgerton la soltó con cuidado, Kate le sonrió con cuidado y asintió, sabia que Anthony querría hablar, al parecer los Bridgerton realmente se preocupaban mucho entre ellos.

-Pasa Anthony-dijo Lady Bridgerton, momentos después la puerta se abrió, y entro el hombre con un semblante preocupado- Yo me iré un momento para que pueda hablar-

-Gracias Lady Brid, Violet-dijo viendo como sonreía cuando Kate ocupaba su nombre

Mientras que Anthony se acercaba para sentarse, Lady Bridgerton se iba y cerraba la puerta tras de si, dejando a los dos solos.

-Algunos miembros tu familia parecen preocupados-dijo Kate tratando de romper el silencio incomodo que se creo

\- Todos notamos como se apagaba tu actitud usual, y eso me preocupo mas que nada-dijo Anthony viéndola fijamente

-Estoy bien ahora-dijo sinceramente Kate, hablar con Penélope, el Duque, y Lady Bri- Violet, realmente la había ayudado

-Lo sé, pero aún me gustaría estar un momento mas contigo, aquí-dijo Anthony tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas- Quisiera darte algo-

\- ¿Cómo qué? -pregunto Kate sin saber que esperar, al inicio del día aun era soltera, y en pocas horas se comprometió, no podía haber más cosas sorpresa por hoy.

-Es un anillo Bridgerton, ha pertenecido por muchas generaciones a esta familia, quería que lo tuviera tu- dijo Anthony sacando de su chaqueta una pequeña caja de terciopelo, y con cuidado se arrodillo frente a ella.

-Es hermoso-dijo viendo como la caja se abría y revelaba un hermoso anillo con un diamante de un tamaño muy parecido al de una almendra, y con dos pequeños de un leve color lila a cada lado- Yo no podría…-

-Es tuyo ahora-dijo Anthony cortando su negativa y quitándole el guante de satín blanco, y deslizando el anillo por su dedo

-Me encanta, aun que creo que es un poco excesivo-dijo admirando el diamante central

-No lo creo-dijo el, con dándole un beso en su mano- Creo que te representa perfectamente, en especial con esa mente tuya -

Kate sonrió realmente feliz, de lo único que jamás dudaría es de un cumplido a su mente, en especial de Anthony Bridgerton , después de todo lo que paso, ahora todo se sentía mas real, pero a la vez menos aterrador que al principio, vio como en el diamante se reflejaban la luz de las velas.

-¿No se supone que el anillo se entrega el día de la boda?-pregunto Kate

-Se supone, pero creí adecuado que lo tuvieras antes, después de todo aun intercambiaremos anillos en la boda- dijo levantándose y en el proceso también a ella

\- ¿Cómo lo conseguiste tan rápido? -pregunto sintiendo el nuevo peso en su dedo

\- Como dije, a pertenecido a esta familia desde hace mucho, se hereda al primogénito solamente, y pasa a su esposa- dijo Anthony pasando su pulgar sobre su mejilla con ternura- No tuve que ir a ningún lado, mi madre me lo dio después del incidente del jardín, dijo que ahora es tuyo, y es cierto-

-Me encanta de verdad-dijo Kate sabiendo lo que significaba el anillo, un anillo que fue dado por Edmund Bridgerton a Violet, una muestra de honor, lealtad y legado, de las responsabilidades del vizconde y de su esposa- Espero hacer un buen trabajo-

-Lo harás-dijo Anthony sonriendo, el realmente creía en Kate- Ahora, no he podido bailar con mi prometida en toda la noche, y eso es muy inadecuado-

-Debemos arreglar eso, milord-dijo Kate riendo- ¿Ahora? –

-Si- dijo Anthony viendo como ella volvía a ponerse el guante y el anillo encima de este, para el lucia mejor sin el guante, pero esas reglas de la sociedad siempre estorbando- Se ve mejor sin guantes-

\- A mi me gusta de las dos formas-dijo Kate extendiendo su mano para que el la tomara, ambos regresaron al salón, justo a tiempo para el vals, el ultimo de la noche.

Mientras ambos giraban por todo el salón junto con las demás parejas, y no solo los Bridgerton vieron el cambio en Kate, ahora incluso parecía brillar, tanto como el anillo en su dedo que no había estado ahí al inicio de la noche.

-Ella realmente te habría agradado, cuidara y ayudara a nuestro pequeño-dijo Violet lejos de la pequeña multitud, y viendo al cielo, que poseía algunas nubes negras, pero no lograban tapar a la luna llena que iluminaba todo a su paso.

Nunca se había sentido cómoda pensando que algún día tendría que despedirse de ese anillo, de las pocas cosas materiales que le había dado su esposo y ya no estaba, pero sabia en cuanto vio a Kate y Anthony juntos, que ya no lo sentía como una carga, que eso ayudaría a unirlos, justo como había pasado con Edmund y con ella.


	2. Capitulo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si, soy yo, volví demasiado rápido.  
> Por si quieren saber no estoy segura de como funcionaban las modistas en la regencia, pero seguro que no cosían a esta velocidad. El vestido por si gustan verlo es el de la serie The Crown, de la princesa Margaret el día de su boda, pueden verlo en el link o buscarlo en Google  
> https://www.vanityfair.com/london/photos/2019/01/the-crown-costume-design-jane-petrie

De solo unos días del anuncio del compromiso, Lady Bridgerton, y Mary arrastraron a Kate a la modista, ya todas las personas en Londres conocían el compromiso del Vizconde Lord Bridgerton y la señorita Sheffield, por lo que no era raro que lo siguiente en la lista fuera el vestido de novia.

-Pienso en un blanco, pero con satín-dijo Violet viendo las telas con cuidado

-Tal vez un color más cálido-dijo Mary viendo otra tela a su lado

\- ¿Madeimoselle Sheffield? -pregunto la modista con su acento francés más pronunciado de lo normal, tomando las medidas del largo del que seria el vestido

-Blanco, totalmente blanco, me recuerda a la nieve, me gusta la nieve-dijo Kate viendo como Violet y Mary levantaban la vista de sus respectivas telas, para enfocarla en la tela más alta, de un color blanco brillante y frio.

-Fantástico, perfecto para la boda-dijo Violet admirando la tela, y dejando que Mary también la viera

\- ¿Mas largo? -pregunto la modista, sabia de los pocos vestidos que le había confeccionado a la chica, que prefería los dobladillos más largos de lo usual, se sentían las chicas tímidas más seguras, como la señorita Featherington y la señorita Sheffield.

-Por favor-dijo Kate viendo hacia abajo y sonriendo levemente, la modista solo sonrió, eran pocas las clientas que fueran amables y no presionaran solo por el dinero o la posición.

-Tal vez un bordado alrededor de la falda-dijo Mary

\- ¿Cómo olas o flores? -pregunto Violet viendo a Kate con una sonrisa

-Flores, tal vez tulipanes o lirios-dijo Kate sonriendo levemente

-Ambos-dijo Violet en dirección a la modista y esta solo asintió

\- ¿Solo en la falda? – pregunto, sabia que este vestido debería estar listo, y debía ser perfecto, después de todo esta chica, se convertiría en una vizcondesa, no dormiría bien en un buen tiempo

-En el borde del vestido, como en una enredadera-dijo Violet y la futura novia asintió con la cabeza, se había enamorado de las enredaderas de Audrey Hall, en realidad de todo el jardín- Tal vez en un tono levemente diferente al de la tela, para que destaquen-

-Muy bien-dijo la modista

Con dos días más, el vestido estaba mas armado que al principio, y era tiempo de los toques finales, como un ultimo ajuste o mas bordados. Aunque todo fue supervisado por Lady Bridgerton, era indispensable esta visita, sería la prueba antes de la boda, y si debían cambiar algo, debía hacerse con tiempo, ya que la boda se acercaba.

-Lady Bridgerton, señorita Sheffield-dijo la modista recibiéndolas – El vestido está casi listo-

-Eso es maravilloso, Kate- dijo Violet y vio como la chica desaparece tras la cortina para probárselo.

Edwina y Mary habían querido ir, pero tuvieron que quedarse para organizar cosas referentes a las invitaciones para sus conocidos en Somerset, y verían el vestido en la boda. Y a ningún otro Bridgerton se le permitió venir ya que podrían contarle a Anthony sobre como era el vestido, Eloíse se sintió particularmente ofendida por esa declaración. Después de un momento, Kate volvió enfrente del espejo ahora con el vestido puesto.

-Es perfecto-dijo Kate sin aliento, la modista sonrió.

No había sido como el de la duquesa de Hastings, de mangas cortas y no tan serio, ese era demasiado a la moda. Este era mas tradicional por mucho, mangas largas, y tal vez tapando demasiado los hombros, dejando en exhibición apenas un pedazo del cuello y clavícula de la novia, y una falda tal vez demasiado larga, y con pequeñas flores bordadas, tulipanes y lirios en tonos blancos, realmente pequeños en el final del vestido subiendo por la falda.

Lady Bridgerton solo sonrió tranquila y feliz, jamás pensó en tener una nuera con un vestido tan serio, en su momento le pareció un poco alarmante un vestido tan sobrio, pero ahora que lo veía en ella, realmente le parecía que ningún otro vestido le quedaría tan bien o la harían ver tan feliz como en ese momento.

-Creo que solo que ajustar un par de cosas, y estará listo -dijo la modista

Dejando trabajar a la mujer Violet Bridgerton paseo por la sección de telas, sabía que debía planear mas que solo el vestido, después de todo, su próximo nieto debía provenir de su hijo mayor y de su nuera favorita (hasta el momento, Colin era realmente ciego cuando quería).

Sin tener en cuenta los pensamientos de su próxima suegra, Kate admiraba el vestido, había dado por sentado que no se iba a casar jamás, terminaría como una solterona viviendo en Somerset, salvo por las visitas de su hermana o Mary, jamás pensó que se comprometería a un hombre, en especial con Anthony Bridgerton, un conocido libertino, con cuidado de no molestar el trabajo de la modista en un tulipán de su falda, vio como brillaba el anillo que le había dado Anthony contra la tela del vestido, con los pocos rayos del sol del mediodía, le daba un aspecto menos serio del que había tenia a la luz de las velas. Aun recordaba la emoción de Edwina y Mary cuando lo vieron en su último baile en Audrey Hall. Con cuidado lo deslizo por la tela del vestido, misteriosamente combinaba bien, no opacaba el vestido, y el anillo no se perdía en el mar de tela, era perfecto.

-Se que no es usual, pero me gustaría felicitarla, señorita Sheffield-dijo la modista terminando con el tulipán, dejando levemente su acento. Quien diría que la chica fuera realmente agradable, por la historia de Lord Bridgerton y Sienna, debería ser por lo menos imparcial a la chica, pero fue imposible.

-¿En serio? Muchas gracias, es un vestido muy hermoso-dijo Kate sonriendo, había pocas personas que realmente la habían felicitado sonando sinceras, aparte de los Bridgerton, Mary, Edwina, Penélope y ahora ella.

-Lo es, y luce como una perfecta novia-dijo sonriendo

-Gracias-dijo Kate, era un gran cumplido, viniendo de la persona que había hecho mas de la mitad de los vestidos de la temporada, y que había hecho el vestido de novia de la duquesa, Daphne, que habían dicho había sido muy hermoso, le dijera que era una perfecta novia, con su vestido mas que tradicional, ayudaba mucho a sus nervios. Después de unos segundos, Violet volvió y esta vez con varias telas en sus manos.

-También están las demás cosas que vas a utilizar-dijo Violet dándole ciertas telas a la modista y esta solo asentía con la cabeza

\- ¿Mas cosas? -pregunto Kate sin entender

\- Para tu luna de miel, tal vez 7 o 9 camisones- dijo Violet pensando detenidamente, la modista trato de ocultar su expresión de asombro, sí que Lady Bridgerton quería un nieto nuevo, con su hija mayor, que se casó con un duque, solo pidió 5, y ya tenían un bebe, que vino en un tiempo considerable, ni muy pronto, pero tampoco tardaron años como muchas parejas. Pero seguro que quería más, considerando que tenia 8 hijos esperaba mínimo la misma cantidad de nietos

\- Por supuesto, lady Bridgerton-dijo caminando a su alrededor para tomar más medidas

-¿7 o 9 camisones? No creo necesitar tantos, es demasiado- dijo Kate alarmada

-No querida, son necesarios- dijo Violet caminando con la modista y dando referencias de como deberían ser y con que telas.

Kate no era ingenua, sabia para que servían esa clase de camisones, no eran comunes como los que la mayoría llevaba en la noche, eran especiales por ser lo que usaría cuando compartiera cama con su esposo, pensar en eso calentó sus mejillas. Aun no se acostumbraba a la idea de que iba a casarse en solo días, y pensar en lo que seguiría era algo incomprensible en ese momento. Levanto la mano que poseía el anillo que le dio Anthony, y lo coloco encima de su pecho, justo donde latía su corazón.

Después de terminar de hablar con la modista, Violet Bridgerton se volvió a alejar para seguir viendo más telas, y la modista volvió, esta vez con el velo que habían mandado traer con urgencia de Francia, con cuidado lo coloco en la cabeza de la chica, y lo fijo con pequeños broches. Genevieve Delacroix había visto muchos anillos de compromiso, ella hacia los vestidos, pero jamás había visto uno tan deslumbrante como el de Katherine Sheffield, desde el tamaño del diamante, hasta la forma, y mirada soñadora que tenía la chica al verlo contra el vestido, pocas veces había visto esa mirada en las chicas, no solo era orgullo por el anillo, alegría por casarse, era una mirada de devoción lo que la hizo perder el aliento. Tal vez ese matrimonio no solo era lo que la sociedad quería, tal vez era lo que ambos querían, tal vez Lord Bridgerton y su futura esposa se casaban por amor y devoción, y siendo sincera con ella misma, realmente se alegraba por ellos.

-Es hermoso el velo-dijo Kate, un velo más largo de lo usual, y más voluminoso, pero se complementaba bien con todo el vestido

Después de quitarse el vestido y volver a ponerse el vestido con el que había llegado, empezaron a poner diferentes telas encima de ella para ver como le quedaban con su tono de piel.

-Tal vez uno azul también-dijo Violet con dos telas azul pastel encima del hombro de la futura novia, una era de encaje y la otra de satín

-Si, Lady Bridgerton- dijo la modista, llevaban apenas 5 de los 9 camisones que la mujer quería, mientras aumentaban de número, eran cada vez mas transparentes, con mas encaje, y con mas escote

La pobre novia tenia las mejillas y el cuello rojo, tal vez tenia que ver con la madre del novio eligiendo las cosas que se usarían en la luna de miel

Mas tarde esa noche con la tienda cerrada, estaba sentada junto al vestido de novia, bordando las ultimas flores, realmente era uno de los mejores trabajos que había hecho, en especial con tan poco tiempo. Se escucho un ruido en la parte trasera y en segundos revelo a una chica entrando por la puerta de atrás, con su usual vestido rojo

Sienna, ¿no deberías estar con ese caballero? - pregunto la modista sin su acento habitual, sabia que ahora estaba con un nuevo caballero, llevaba muchos meses con el 

-Se supone, pero dijo que debía ir a no sé dónde y pensé que mejor que venir aquí a ver a mi mejor amiga-dijo Sienna caminando hacia ella, y sacando una botella

-Eso es dulce, pero me temo que tendrás que tomar por las dos, tengo trabajo- dijo Genevieve alzando levemente la aguja con la que estaba bordando

-Por cierto, es un hermoso vestido- dijo Sienna admirando el vestido, no era fanática de los tonos claros, pero sabia reconocer que era hermoso

-Si, debo agregar unos detalles para que esté listo

-¿Detalles? ¿Qué más podrías agregar? Es perfecto, incluso el color- dijo Sienna acercándose a su amiga

-Solo agregar más bordados alrededor de la falda, es todo-dijo cortando el hilo, con cuidado extendió esa parte para que Sienna viera el bordado que subía

\- ¿Qué flores son? – preguntó Sienna viendo más detenidamente el vestido, no era experta en flores, pero se veían muy detalladas, se notaba el empeño en el trabajo de su amiga

-Tulipanes y lirios…la idea es una enredadera subiendo por la falda- no quería perturbar la mente de su amiga, la dueña del vestido era algo que no debía atormentar a Sienna

\- Es muy hermoso, más serio de lo usual, pero es hermoso-dijo dando vueltas alrededor del vestido, y viendo la caja con el velo a un lado- Lindo velo-

-Lo acaban de traer, de Francia-dijo Genevieve terminando con un lirio

-Eso es rápido, el hombre tiene el poder y dinero, y por el aspecto del vestido y del velo, es mucha su prisa por casarse y por satisfacer a su novia-dijo soltando un resoplido, viendo el velo en la caja, parecía mas suave que todo lo que había visto en la vida

-Tal vez las dos cosas-dijo la modista caminando a la caja para tomar otro hilo

-Espera, ¿Qué es esto? -pregunto Sienna caminando más adentro de la tienda y viendo diferentes maniquíes con estilos diferentes apenas terminados de camisones

-Para la luna de miel-dijo restándole importancia

-¿Solo para eso? Parece que quiere su propio burdel, seguro que este es muy sobrio- dijo Sienna viendo el camisón blanco con olanes alrededor del cuello y moños en el casi inexistente escote- Pero este parece demasiado para la sociedad “educada” para ser realmente apropiado-

-Quiere una gran variedad-dijo la modista, incluso ella se había reído de los esfuerzos de Lady Bridgerton para la ropa de cama de su nuera, sin mencionar la mortificación de la chica, cuando sugirió el color rojo transparente con flores bordadas en dorado

-Seguro que si, ¿No te quedara mas tela de esta? -pregunto Sienna divertida

-No creo, la suegra seguro que se emocionó-dijo Genevieve sonriendo

-Ja, eso si debe ser divertido…cambiando de tema, vi que él se comprometió, al parecer se va a casar en poco tiempo ¿Tú vas a hacer el vestido? -pregunto Sienna sin el tono acusatorio que esperaba Genevieve 

-Si- dijo la modista, no serviría de nada mentir u ocultar la verdad

-No lo tomes personal contra la chica, no le guardo rencor a el-dijo Sienna pasando una mano por el vestido de novia

-Me alegro, hablando de eso, sobre el vestido de esa chica- dijo la modista viendo la cara de su amiga pasar de curiosidad a sorpresa en cuestión de tiempo

-Pero… ¿Es para ella cierto? La vizcondesa Bridgerton-dijo Sienna suspirando

-Si, aun es solo señorita, aun no se casa con el- dijo Genevieve terminado con otro lirio 

-Por tu cara parece algo más, parece que ya la conociste más de lo que se esperaba-dijo Sienna

-No es nada-

-Genevieve- exclamo Sienna a su amiga, nunca espero que el vestido de la futura esposa de él, eligiera algo tan serio, después de todo, se convertiría la chica en una vizcondesa, pero imaginaba que seria mas infantil hasta cierto punto, con más olanes y encaje

-La boda será muy pronto, al parecer en dos días aproximadamente-

-Espero que sea feliz-dijo Sienna sentándose a su lado

-No quería alarmarte- dijo Genevieve, sabia que su amiga si bien no amaba a ese hombre, sabía que había estado con el un tiempo

-Lo deje hace mucho, no era para mi y no era para el-

-Me alegro de que este bien y seas feliz-

\- ¿Sabes algo gracioso? Jamás la he visto- dijo Sienna tratando de imaginar un rostro en el vestido

-Es realmente dulce-dijo Genevieve recordando a la chica en cuestión

-¿Dulce? ¿Eso fue lo primero que piensas? Esperaba algo sobre su belleza o gracia, no que fuera dulce- dijo Sienna sorprendida

-Su hermana fue la incomparable de la temporada, no ella, pero siempre es más dulce que la sociedad- dijo recordando- Su hermana es rubia, ella es castaña-

-¿Y eso viene de verla por poco tiempo?

-Si, sorprendentemente si, es todo lo contrario a la señorita Cowper –

-Ja, a esa chica la describes como lo peor del mundo-

-No creo que sea lo peor, pero seguro que no es amable, o agradable-

-Dijiste que la suegra había encargado esto-dijo Sienna caminando hacia los maniquíes, y pasando una mano por la seda y el encaje de la pieza en azul oscuro

-Si, pobre chica, estaba muy avergonzada, la madre del novio involucrada en todo eso, no debe ser realmente muy cómodo-

-Deberías hacerle uno o dos más-dijo Sienna sin malicia en su voz, sabia la clase de presión que habría en esa mujer

-La pobre chica creía que 9 camisones eran demasiado – dijo Genevieve suspirando, seguro que sus ojos estaban cansados de coser, bordar, tejer y unir todo

-¿9? Buena cifra-dijo Sienna viendo el otro camisón de color negro- ¿Negro? –

-Probo todos los colores, a Lady Bridgerton le gusto como se veían contra la tez clara de la chica- dijo viendo el camisón en concreto, con pequeñas margaritas y listones por los hombros, y un lazo grande en el escote que unía todo

-Tiene su mérito-dijo Sienna- Ella debe producir a un heredero para el Vizconde Bridgerton-

-Y de preferencia que sea un varón- dijo Genevieve, acomodando el lazo más esponjoso suspirando, realmente cansada

-Va a ser un varón, todos sus primogénitos son varones- dijo Sienna volviéndose a sentar

-Lady Bridgerton seguro que ya quiere a otro nieto-dijo cansada la modista, solo faltaban 2 lirios más, y 4 camisones y podría volver a dormir

-¿No acaba la duquesa de tener un hijo?-pregunto Sienna pensativa

-Si, tiene más de un año, pero este supongo tiene más presión, será quien herede el título y el apellido de la familia - dijo la modista encogiéndose de hombros

-Demasiada presión -dijo Sienna tomando la botella de alcohol y sirviéndose una copa - Pero supongo que entre más pronto mejor, su madre tiene ¿Cuántos? ¿5? -

-8, casi acertaste-dijo la modista suspirando, viniendo de mujeres que no tenían hijos, saber que una mujer tuvo tantos era levemente intimidante

-¿8? ¿Qué son competencias en esta sociedad para ver cuántos puede tener? -pregunto Sienna

-Por lo que se sabe, los tres primeros hijos de Violet Bridgerton son varones, eso es un gran punto, cuando la mayoría tarda varios intentos, o solo pueden tener uno-dijo la modista admirando el vestido enfrente de ella

-Vaya, ¿y si ya tenía los 3 varones, porque tener más? -pregunto Sienna con genuina curiosidad

-Pocos matrimonios se crean a base de amor supongo, que realmente no importa si es varón o no-

-Que romántico, es muy poco usual en ti- dijo Sienna viendo fijamente el vestido también

-Supongo que las bodas hacen eso-dijo restándole importancia, sabia perfectamente de donde vino eso, de esa mirada de la futura novia y su anillo

– Hablando de otra cosa, ¿Por qué sigues usando esa tela amarilla? -pregunto Sienna viendo a lo lejos un maniquí con un vestido amarillo con bordados

-Es para la señorita Penélope Featherington, su madre cree que es un color feliz- dijo la modista negando con la cabeza

-El amarillo jamás podrá ser un color feliz si alguien te obliga a usarlo-

-No puedes discutir con el cliente, aunque la chica seguro que usaría cualquier otra cosa-

\- ¿Por qué no le agregas otra cosa?-pregunto

-¿Cómo qué? Esa mujer tiene 3 hijas, pero seguro que la más chica, no le tiene tanto aprecio o algo, por que ninguna madre puede ser tan inconsciente de su propia hija viéndose miserable en amarillo- dijo la modista, hace años que casi todos los vestidos amarillos que hacía eran para la más joven de los Featherington

-Pobre niña-dijo Sienna

-Es su segunda temporada, pero espero que algún día su madre vea que el amarillo no va con el cabello pelirrojo-

-¿Pelirrojo con amarillo?-pregunto – Debe existir un amarillo que si le quede-

-No si todos los que elige esa mujer, son los más fuertes, o llamativos-dijo la modista- Por suerte le encargaron un vestido aparte, de color azul, espero que sirva para que su madre vea que el amarillo no lo es todo-

-¿Para la boda?-

-Si, la señorita Sheffield lo encargo, y prohibió el amarillo en cualquier tono para la chica-

-¿Señorita Sheffield? -pregunto Sienna sentándose derecha

-Katherine, Katherine Sheffield-dijo la mujer tomando de su copa

-¿Cómo es?-pregunto- No es que exista un retrato en alguna parte y seguro que no puedo verla en algún momento, a menos que vaya a la ópera-

-Cabello castaño, tez blanca, y seguro por la forma en la que las personas hablan de ella, de opiniones muy firmes-dijo Genevieve

-Ja, y se casara con un hombre que cree tener la razón siempre-

-Parejas se han formado con menos-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si alguien quiere saber, no veo a Sienna como villana, y no me molesta o molestaría un triangulo, pero mientras no se extienda innecesariamente. Creo que algunas personas son puentes a cosas mejores, creo que Sienna y Anthony tenían que pasar y ser algo, para que el encontrara y amara a Kate y Sienna amara su libertad e independencia.

**Author's Note:**

> Si, no preguntes de donde salió esto, de vedad, por cierto, tengo una duda, ¿Por qué no encuentro Fanfics de Bridgerton en Fanficiton.Net? Solo aquí en Ao3?
> 
> QUE ALGUIEN RESPONDA MI DUDA, POR FAVOR


End file.
